You Really Bother Me
by GRACE5
Summary: Danny and daughter fight. D/L


"Daddy, I'm gonna be seven in May." The little brunette huffed, her blue eyes locked on her father's.

"I know. I was there, seven years ago, in May." Danny said, doing his best not to laugh. "So?"

"So! I should be able to stay up late." Amelia said stomping her left foot.

"No, bedtime is at eight." Danny said. "And will be until I say so."

"I don't like you." Amelia sassed. "You really bother me."

"Well, I'm sorry. Now, get to bed." Danny said hurt, as he pointed down the hall to where her bedroom was.

"Ugh!" She yelled and stomped her foot again.

"Be quiet you'll wake your brothers up." Danny warned as he watched Amelia make her way to her room. "I'll be there is a sec."

"Don't bother." She growled and closed her bedroom door.

"Brush your teeth!" Danny yelled, wincing after, waiting for a cry to come from one of his sons.

"Don't tell ME what to do!" She yelled back at him as she crossed the hallway into the bathroom. Danny growled and got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom, where Amelia stood brushing her teeth.

"Don't yell at me, young lady." Danny warned in a low voice and Amelia just ignored him. "Are you listening to me?" Nothing, instead she rinsed her mouth out and walked past Danny into her room and closed the door in his face. "Amelia Mackenzie!"

"Excuse me." She said as she peaked her head out the door. "I'm trying to sleep and so are Ryder and Rylie." With that she closed the door gently, leaving Danny stunned.

"So help me, God." Danny grumbled as he opened the door and flicked the light on.

"Yo!" Amelia yelled, narrowing her eyes at her father and scrunching her nose.

"Yo?" Danny questioned, his eyes wide. "Yo? That's not very respectful."

"Duh." Was the response as he watched her turn over in bed, her back facing him.

"Amelia Messer, I swear to-." Danny started.

"That's not my name." she said as she jumped out of bed and stood toe to toe with Danny, staring up at him.

"Wanna bet?" Danny asked, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Amelia cocked her head slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm changing it." She answered.

"Oh yeah, to what?" Danny asked humoring her.

"Monroe." Was the simple answer before she turned around and got back into bed.

"Good luck with that." Danny said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Danny." She said politely as she pulled the covers over her. "Shut the light off on your way out."

"Whoa!" Danny said, shaking his head in disbelief. All this over a bedtime. "Back up, you need to snap out of this little bitch mode you're in."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She interrupted.

"No, I didn't, thank you. You aren't this little brat you decided to be tonight, you just wait 'till I talk to your mother, decide a punishment." Danny said sternly. "You don't disrespect people, especially me, I don't know what has gotten into you, but cut it out."

"Fine." She huffed. "When is Mommy coming home?"

"Not 'till tomorrow night." Danny answered and walked closer to his daughter's bed. "Goodnight, I love you." Danny whispered and kissed Amelia's forehead and pulled back, half expecting to be slapped.

"Night." She said softly and kissed the tip of Danny's nose.

Danny laughed and exited the room before going to check on his twins, who were still sound asleep in the next room. He sighed as he threw himself on the bed he shared with his wife and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey hun." Lindsay answered.

"Hey babe." Danny sighed as he threw his arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked immediately concerned by his tone.

"Nothin'. Your daughter and I had it out." Danny laughed.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked concerned and slightly amused.

"Well, I wouldn't let her stay up late, so that led to the fact that she doesn't like me and I bother her. Then I was told not to tell her what to do, again." Danny said frustrated. "Oh and she's changing her name to Monroe."

"Danny-." Lindsay started.

"Yeah! She called me Danny, not Dad or Daddy. Danny." Danny groaned. "DANNY. My little girl called me Danny."

"I'm sorry, Dan." Lindsay said. "All that over a bedtime?"

"Yes, Linds. I don't get it." Danny sighed with a yawn.

"We'll talk about it when I get home, the three of us." Lindsay offered. "You know, your mother said you were a little bugger when you were her age too."

"Did you just call me a bugger?" Danny laughed.

"You know what I mean." Lindsay laughed. "It's like you dealing with yourself at that age."

"Shuddup." Danny laughed as he removed his arm from his eyes and yawned.

"You should get to bed." Lindsay said as she glanced at that clock. "You have three children to get ready for school tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Danny groaned. "Love you."

"Love you too, Danny." Lindsay said. "See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Danny smiled. "Bye babe."

"Goodnight." Lindsay smiled as she hung the phone up and looked around her empty hotel room.

Danny groaned and got up from the bed to take his contacts out and brush his teeth. Splashing his face with cold water he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. If what Lindsay said was true and he was dealing with himself at that age, he was screwed.

"Daddy?" a small voice said causing Danny to jump.

"Shit." Danny gasped as he turned and saw Amelia standing in the doorway with the bear he'd bought for her at the hospital the day she was born. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm sorry." She said softly looking down at the bear in her arms.

"It's okay." Danny said as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"You still bother me." Amelia said as Danny pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed.

"That's my job." Danny laughed as he shut the light off and pulled the covers over them.

"Does that mean you bother Mommy too?" she questioned with a yawn.

"Yup." Danny smiled. "All the time."

"That's not nice." She yawned again as she snuggled closer into her bear.

"She likes it." Danny laughed as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.


End file.
